COLD HEART
by devoncross
Summary: What if Gray decides to leave fairy tail, if no longer belongs more to that place


this story and had posted earlier but Spanish. I decided to pass it to English, so I'm sorry if you have faults spellings, I'm practicing and I think it is a good way.  
appreciate comments, suggestions, I even insults.  
I would also like to know if I should continue or leave it to real writers.  
I hope you enjoy.

narrator

**Gray thoughts**

_Cana thoughts_

COLD HEART

Anyone who was in the vicinity of Fairy Tail could note that currently a party was being held although it was quite normal in them, all the members enjoying the party, drinking, eating, dancing and singing, all with the exception of some Wizard of hair dark, it was the most secluded of the Guild part, alone and pensive.

**Only two weeks have passed since the end of the Magic festival, and that Zeref was defeated, Natsu again was the person who gave the final blow, one who safe all, damn, when I think that we have the same level the it will shows me how wrong I am, quite a few changes have occurred in this short time, the elder decided that it was time to let the Guild to new blood and Laxus is now the new master, I think that it was the best choice after all is one of the most powerful and surely one of the few who can keep the members of the Guild and with the acquisition of new members as Jerall, Urtear and Merody which were forgiven by the Council since without them Zeref never had been defeated, now being held a celebration in honor to Gildartz return, that's funny, the returns a day after Laxus is appointed as the new master.**

**At this time the vast majority is thoroughly alcoholized, Ultear, Melody and Juvia are singing on stage, if you can call him that sing, but it looks like they are really enjoying it, others are doing skills of drinks, it is rare that Cana is not here also it has changed because almost no decision assumed that it was thus by Gildartz but it doesn't seem to be that the case, I admit that it is a change for the better after all now it seems more focused on get stronger, I'm happy for her though it is a little strange to see her sober, Natsu is dancing with Lucy, this completely dominated by it, I guess that love makes you such things, even if they want it to hide everyone knows that they are a couple, is an open secret, although they are not the only Mirajene and Fried, Elfman and Evergreen, Charly and Happy including Gajeel and Levy, it was pretty obvious, after all that has happened, he could not forget Erza and Jerall had never seen her so happy and one of the most radical changes that occurred in the Guild is herself, already not carries more armor all the time, has become more friendly After everything is beside the person he loves, hurts to see that the person of which you have been in love with during more than half your life this next to other, but I can't blame her, she never was for me.**

**Lately I have started to think that during the 12 years that I state here, training, trying to overcome my friends, again I could protect them as I wanted, still depend on others, however, I would think that it was a mistake to stay so long in this Guild, that I should go when I present that opportunity, which would perhaps be different, but I have to say that I have no regrets and now returning me to meet with them, and they pointed me to that still standing offer that years ago I made, it only makes me think that my best option is to leave Fairy Tail and finally the goal myself.**

The wizard of dark hair rises, goes with his friends without getting noticed it is directed to the output, directs his gaze to his companions and smiles. all seem so happy.

**All celebrating what appears to be a new beginning, ja, I'm going to miss this, sayonara Fairy Tail, sayonara Erza.**

**Makes good weather, I hope be far to discover when the letter in my house, I would not no one will know by now, I don't know if they would find me, ask me to come back, jaja, I need them more to them than they to me. ****It seems weird to have somebody out, Cana? **

Cana what are you doing here, you should be inside with Gildarts and the others? -oh, gray, it's you, but was getting some air - I see- the stars look fantastic tonight not you think?- Yeah, I guess, are you okay? seem worried about something-yeah, yeah I'm fine, but tell me what do you do out here gray? Dont tell me you're leaving?- yeah, I drank too much-it does not seem, you lying-no, I do not, and will not bother you again, sayonara- wait gray, please tell me, ye're not going for her?- Are you talking about?- are you going to go the guild-yeah right, I told you to get too much- you know better than I meant idiot. **She knows, as you know?- **are you going to leave the guild- I do not know what you're talking Cana, I think you have taken too much- not lie Gray, just answer me you're leaving because of Erza?-Cana..- Just answer Gray, please answer- no, it's not her, it's my ... but as you know?-you're not the only one who has trained, learned a new spell, at first I thought I was wrong but you were giving the facts as predicted - think stop me?-even if it did it would find the way to go, but I'm glad know that it is not by Erza, had been for her, I would have been beaten, but promise me something you want? -Okay-we will see you again-I promise, thanks Cana, I was always an open book to you.

**I stepped closer to her and kissed her, do not know why I'm doing this, I guess it was an impulse, I try to move away but she puts her arms around my neck and draws me to it, the need for air causes us to separate, I look into his eyes, she really is beautiful, I think for a moment forget the idea of going, but it would not be fair to either of the two and I know that if I stay will not be able to protect her**.

I'm glad I could lay on you gray I hope to see you soon and do not worry I will not tell anyone you're going - thanks and see you soon, take care you want -I will.

_I look away, out of my sight, I begin to mourn again, I can not let you see me and dry my tears and head for the guild, now it's too late to stop it, no one seems to have realized what just happened , I go to my father, all the guild seems to be enjoying the party, pretend smile but inside I'm screaming, wanting to have arrested gray, to see had the courage to do it but I know what's best for him, is that the next time you see it will not be the same, the only thing I have left of him are memories and that kiss, I guess this is the last time I see my Gray Fullbuster, my best friend. Goodbye Gray._

**I thought I heard someone say my name, I guess it's my imagination, I can no longer hear the noise of the guild and no one is around, Cana was right, the stars look great, I think it's a good night to go to begin again.**

Glad you're here for a moment I thought you would not accept our offer gray-kun, are you ready to go?

Asked a young black hair and crimson eyes -yes, I'm ready.


End file.
